Love Is it worth dying over?
by hailey22
Summary: It is a longer version of my story good girl.
1. The Break up

Love. Is it worth dying over?

I do not own Danny Phantom

_1 week ago:_

"_Danny, don't leave me! You promised to love me forever!" Sam said while trying to run after Danny. _

"_I'm sorry Sam I have to go!" Danny said while running into his house. _

"_NO! DON"T LEAVE ME!" Sam said while crying. She tried talking to Danny through the door. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"_

"_I'm so sorry Sam" that was the last she heard form him. He never spoke to her again. She was crushed._

_Present time:_

"Come on Sam we have to go" Sam's friend Tucker said through Sam's bedroom door.

"But I don't want to do karaoke I want to stay here and cry" Sam said through her pillow.

"Don't make me come in there! I will drag you out here and will bring you to the club dead or alive!"

"FINE! I'm coming!" She walked out her door and was dressed in a black nightgown with bats everywhere. Tucker had to admit she looked sexy but he quickly looked away.

"Clothes please!"

"Right right. He he!" she went back to her room and grabbed a short black cocktail dress with black flowers at the bottom. "Ready" She said in a small voice.

Danny was heading into his usual club. He had missed Sam so much he would try to drink himself to death every night but his ghost powers forbid it and purified him. _Why? Why did I break up with her! She was so special! WHY! WHY! WHY! _He thought.

Flashback:

"_Danny the only way to protect her is to let her go. You have to." Jazz said to Danny._

"_But I don't want to! I promised to love her FOREVER!"_

"_I'm sorry it's the only way."_

End Flashback

He was walking to the bar when someone caught his eye. It was Paulina. She looked beautiful. He didn't know if it was the booze talking or what but he thought she looked pretty. He walked over to her and started talking.

Meanwhile, Sam walked into the same club and noticed Danny. She felt her heart stop. But she felt something…. Different. She felt anger and jealousy. She had had it! She walked up to the stage and told the DJ what song she wanted. She said, "Give me Good Girl by Carrie Underwood."

"Good choice" Said the DJ with a smirk. Just then Danny noticed her and his heart stopped. What was she doing here? Then he noticed tucker and he thought he dragged her there. But what was she singing? Then the music started. He recognized the song as Good Girl. _Oh no! She's still mad! _He thought.

She started singing:

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

_[Hook:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge:]_  
Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

_[Hook/Outro:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

He knew the song was about him. So he went to talk to her but before he could she came down and KISSED a guy. He finally realized that he had to get her back. He had to make up a plan. It will go into effect immediately. He was going to win her back.

**What did you think? I am going to make more chapters. So tell me what you think if no one reviews then I am not going to continue. **


	2. Plan making

Love. Is it worth dying over?

Chapter 2: First part of the plan

Danny had to think. _What could I do to get her back? What? What? _He was sitting on the stoop of Fenton Works. He couldn't think. Then something caught his eye. He saw Sam and _that guy _walking down the street. He turned invisible to see what they were saying. He started to follow.

"Chad, I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship right now. A guy just broke up with me and everything." Sam said hesitating. She wore her hair down to where it reached her lower back. She had black sneakers, with black shorts and a black tee.

"I know Sam. We can go slowly. We don't even need to go out if you don't want to" Chad said. Chad had short blond hair. He was wearing a white shirt with kakis. He had white sneakers on.

"Thanks Chad" Sam said with a smile.

Danny was disgusted. No way he was hotter then him! What did sam see in him? He had an idea!

Danny's plan:

Try to get Sam jealous.

Make Sam break up with _him._

Break up with girl who was used in part 1

Get back together with Sam

It was perfect and should go great!

Later with Sam:

" I don't know Chad. I don't think he's jealous yet." Sam said.

"It will work Sam trust me. Hold on what's that?" Danny passed them in the park with a girl. Sam's eyes widened with horror. _He moved on. N-no! _

"That's Danny with a girl"

"Ok. The plan could still work lets just make a few changes."

Sam's New Plan:

Danny's plan:

Try to get Danny jealous.

Make Sam break up with _her._

Break up with Chad who was used in part 1

Get back together with Danny

_This will work. It will! It will! _

That night Chad and Sam went to the Karaoke Bar and sang. They sang Fighting for Nothing by Meg and Dia.

When I was younger, I wish that I would have known better.  
Better love makes a fat romance, that lasts for more than a shoe shine.  
I'm older, took all the words of my mother, saying,  
It could be worse, could be born with that disease, instead of catching it first.  
So let's go back, to the first time, that I met you, in your Chevy, with your hands stretched, and me crying, screaming, "Mercy. Mercy."  
But I know that, I was put here, to fight Vikings, in the cold war, with my arms out, in the front lines, singing, "Dare me. Dare me."  
But these things take time love.  
These things take backbone.  
And they'll tell you what you want to hear 'cause they think it's better. Better.  
But you better know how to point out the liars.  
You've got to weigh your wars make sure you're not fighting for nothing. Nothing.  
Are you fighting for nothing?  
It feels like this world has been growing slowly upside down.  
Maybe I should move to China, and straighten this mess out.  
Maybe I'll be a poet.  
Watch all the sky for falling words.  
And write about my grandma's curtains, or the lady who put the Chinese buffet in her purse.  
I've got my mouth.  
It's a weapon. It's a bombshell. It's a cannon. I've got my words.  
I won't give them mercy. Mercy. I've got my words. I hope they hurt you.  
I hope they scar you. I hope they heal you.  
I hope they cut you open, make you see you've been warring for all the wrong reasons.  
Make you see that some things are worth bruising for.  
Make you see that your name is your honor code.  
Make you see that your hands you're accounted for.  
Pick and choose where your sweat and your blood will go.  
Make you see your life's not to be lived alone.  
Run their spit through your hair, you're worth nothing. Nothing.

They had fun and were drunk. So they called a cab and the cab drove Sam and Chad home and the first part of the plan was going into effect the next day.

**Oohh drama! Both Sam and Danny have the same plan! They are perfect for each other! Review! Loved the other ones! I want MORE! No hattin'! :D**


	3. Sorry

**So sorry this isn't a chapter but need a name for the girl Danny is using to get Sam jealous. I would use my sister's name but her names Madi and since that's Danny's mom's name that would be weird. So any suggestions and I will post the chapter the day after I pick a winner. :D **


	4. kidnapped

**Ok so the name I picked was ****Katherine. So congrats NoOne's Twilight. Ok so there is a pattern to this it is in every chapter someone sings. So in this chapter they will sing Nineteen Stars. Enjoy! 3**

With Sam:

Sam woke up with a huge hangover. Her head hurt like hell. All she did though were take medicine because she needed to move in her plan TODAY! So she called Chad and told him to come over pronto.

"Sam, why do we need to start this so soon? It is summer!" Chad said in an angry voice. He was getting pissed that she wanted to start early. He thought _she makes me so angry but she is cute. Wait? What am I saying I'm just helping a friend out. No actual relationship._

"Because we need to get up the same time as Danny!"

"FINE" Sam saw Danny and began talking to Chad. She was flirting and twisting her hair but she looked to see Danny ignoring her. _This can't be happening! He moved on! WHY? WHY? _

With Danny 5 minuets before:

"So Katherine, you would really help me?" Danny asked to his fake girlfriend Katherine. Katherine had long brown hair that, when in a ponytail, was up to he lower back. She had brown eyes and was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world.

"I'm sure Danny. What are friends for?" _yeah, friends that's all we will ever be _she though.

"Cool" then he saw Samand _him _talking. Danny saw she was flirting with him! He ignored her even though he wanted to punch him in the face. He could see the look of hurt on her face. He thought _was she trying to get me jealous? _

Sam:

"Ok, so I don't know how a guy looks when he's jealous but do you think Danny was?" Sam asked Chad.

"Yeah, I know it when I see it he definitely was"

"Ok so that's one check off the list. Good. This is good progress."

"You know I'm starting to get second thoughts. What, after all of this is done, do I get out of it?"

"Um. I don't know. I guess you can have that slut that Danny has?"

"Wow. I, can't do this anymore."

"W-what? You have to. Please. For me?"

"No. I'm sorry." With that he walked out of the house. Sam was crushed. Now what was she supposed to do. She can't go forward with her plan. Danny has won. _I guess I'll have to move on. But I can't. _

Danny:

Danny was walking down the street and saw that Chad guy walking down looking angry. _Why is he so angry? _Danny went up to him.

"What's wrong dude?" Danny said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I hope you're happy. She won't get over you. It's all Danny this Danny that. Danny wouldn't do it that way."

_She didn't get over me! YES! _Danny thought. "Well what did you do? Break up with her?" _Please say yes, please say yes. _

"Yes, I couldn't handle it. You take her."

"I-I do not want her. W-when d-did I s-say that?"

"Dude. It's written all over your face. It's obvious."

"Ok then. I'll just break up with Katherine." With that Danny ran off and Chad pulled out a phone and called someone.

"You know what to do."

Sam:

Sam was walking around and noticed a window was open. She closed it but then felt a cloth over her mouth. She started to get sleepy. The last person she saw was her attacker. It was ….

Danny:

Danny ran into Sam's house. It was pitch black. That was weird for Sam's house. She usually at least has a lamp on. But that's when he noticed it. A note. He turned on a light and read it. It said:

Hello Danny. You might know me. I am going to kill Sam so we can be together forever. Have a happy life for now.

_-Katherine_

The last thought to go through his head was

_**Sam**_!

**Oh no! Will Sam be okay? Will Danny save her? What happened with Chad? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Review please. No hate please. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry this took so long school finally got out and stuff so yah. ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Sam p.o.v:

I was so scared. All I knew was I was being carried in a sack with my mouth gagged and my hands and ankles tied up. Suddenly, I felt a hit like I hit the ground. That hurt. The kidnapper opened the top of the sack and I gasped!

It was _Katherine! _

_She released the gag on my mouth. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I screamed as loud as I could hoping someone could hear me. She didn't answer. She just left through a door. That's when I looked at my surroundings. I was in a burnt house. It smelled like mold and I could see rats everywhere. I had no idea what was happening or where I was. _

_That's when I felt it. I felt a large pain in my right side. I looked, but that was my mistake. Apparently, Katherine stopped to beat me up. I could see cuts and bruises, gashes and blood. I could hear a conversation outside. _

_" I have her. What do you want me to do?" Katherine said. "Ok will do! Bye daddy!" I heard her walk out the door. What was going to happen now? Was I going to live or die? Was Danny going to save me or was I doomed? All good questions but I will have little answers. _

_Danny P.O.V.;_

_What was I doing? Sam. My best friend, my soon to be girlfriend, was missing. Gone, Kidnapped. Whatever. I had to find her. Where could she be? I had to hurry. I ran as fast as I could to the police. _

_"May I help you young man?" The police officer said. _

_"Yes, I went to my friends house and she was kidnapped I found this note at her house and she is no where to be found!"_

_"Calm down I'm sure we can find your friend." _

_"Well hurry!" _

_Sam P.O.V:_

_She didn't give me much food. But when she did it was always stale crackers or moldy bread. I needed Danny to find me fast, or I will die here. Alone, and scared. _

_I had made progress with uniting myself. I slowly cut the ropes and soon I will be free from the abuse and heartache. I got loose once, only to be captured again and beaten almost to death. When was Danny coming? I feel on the verge of death and I ask myself_

_Is love worth dying for?_

_Danny P.O.V_

_Before I knew it, days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. When will I find her? When will I see her again? _

_**When?**_

_**The End! **_

_**There will be a sequel up soon. Here's the summary for that:**_

_**Danny has been searching for her for 5 years. He is now 20 and moved to New York City. He meets a girl who looks familiar but he can't quite think of her name. Could this person be linked to Sam? Or just another dead end? **_


	6. Chapter 6

squeal is up!


End file.
